Blurry lights
by Viko W
Summary: No esperaba que funcionara. Sólo quería probar suerte como era usual, nada más... y ahora ambos se hallaban dentro del auto de Matsuri. *Crackship MatsuFuru* Yaoi. BL.


**Disclaimer:** el manga de Tokyo Ghoul:Re es propiedad de Sui Ishida. Este es un fic hecho sin fines de lucro, de fans para fans.

Advertencias: ortografía, OoC y algún hueco en la trama.

MatsurixFuruta, MatsuFuru… oh, yeah. Soy una pecadora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Blurry lights**

No esperaba que funcionara. Sólo quería probar suerte como era usual, nada más. Siempre se sentía bien estar cerca de él, mirarlo, desearlo, intentar acorralarlo a sabiendas de que Nimura lo rechazaría con esa coquetería descarada tan suya, llena de sorna e insultos. Pero lo había logrado, Furuta había accedido a ir hasta su apartamento (ese que le servía de escape y su esposa desconocía). A Matsuri nunca le había salido muy bien el papel de mentiroso (no al grado de ganarse un oscar como mejor actor) así que estaba seguro de que Furuta no se había tragado en absoluto aquella pobre mentira, y aun así... ahí estaba, sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Reprimió la sonrisa boba que luchaba por plantarse en sus labios y se acomodó los lentes por tercera vez. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio sonreírle, sus ojos negros enfocándolo con descaro. Era evidente que se burlaba de él, lo sabía bien. Sin embargo, esta ocasión Nimura había hecho mal los cálculos: Estar a solas con él en un ambiente íntimo jugaba totalmente en su contra. Aquella sería una victoria concedida por el mismo Furuta, pero era una victoria para Matsuri y el orgullo no le estorbaba en aquel momento. Al final de esa noche, habría valido la pena todo.

(Momentos antes esa noche…)

" _¿Qué hay de un trago gratis?"_

" _¿Qué hay con eso?"_

"… _Déjame invitarte un trago."_

" _Oh~, Maatsuri-san eso es tan dulce de tu parte. ¿No quieres que me siente en tu regazo y te llame 'papi' a cambio?"_

Haber coincidido en aquel bar esa misma noche era más de lo que Matsuri habría pedido. No estaban en el edificio del CCG, sino en un pub, con alcohol fluyendo en el torrente sanguíneo de ambos. Y entonces Matsuri había soltado aquella frase barata de mujeriego: "déjame invitarte un trago". Como era de esperarse Furuta se había negado.

Después, de algún modo vino a su mente aquella patética excusa, esa mentira barata. Matsuri lo atribuyó al licor, a la iluminación. Las luces mortecinas de aquel establecimiento creaban una atmósfera erótica que envolvía con cierta obscenidad la esbelta figura de Furuta. Su caprichoso cabello ébano lucía étereo, vaporoso, como el aliento sobre cristal (breath on glass) en las mañanas de invierno. Sí, justo así. La ausencia de la gabardina negra lo excitaba, lo hacía creer que sin ella Furuta era más accesible, vulnerable incluso. Así que sonrió ante aquella provocación. Nimura se inclinó sobre la barra, la expresión juguetona en su rostro era sin dudas la precursora del coqueteo.

"¿Te gustó tu regalo?"

La pregunta le erizó el vello de la nuca igual que una caricia indiscreta. El tono que Nimura empleaba cuando jugaba con él pícaro y suave como terciopelo, picaba su líbido. Le encantaba esa parte de él, deseaba aplastarla y verlo llorar.

Matsuri se relamió lascivamente los labios en respuesta y le dio un sorbo a su trago. Furuta frunció el ceño con falsa expresión de asco.

"Asqueroso…" luego dejó escapar una risita.

Y Matsuri finalmente se aventuró a soltar esa mentira, ese intento destinado al fracaso.

"… Hay… una vacante dentro de la Segunda División…"

Furuta entornó los ojos, mirándolo en silencio. Matsuri fijó la vista al frente y continuó.

"Eres un investigador de primer rango, podrías postularte… estoy seguro de que serías seleccionado fácilmente"

"… fácilmente, ¿huh?" Furuta fingió sopesar la oferta y reposó el mentón en la palma derecha "Tentador".

"Puedo mostrarte los papeles" Matsuri lo vio apretar los labios antes de formar una maliciosa sonrisa.

No esperaba que aceptara, era evidente que no se lo creía, era una mentira después de todo. Barata y estúpida.

Pero…

"Entonces muéstrame." Furuta le dirigió una sugestiva mirada mientras tomaba su gabardina, le dio un vistazo al bartender y este le sonrió en respuesta. Furuta sacudió la cabeza conteniendo la risa "¿Y bien…?"

Le tomaba el pelo. Seguro que sí. Pero le seguía el juego. Por primera vez había accedido.

(Ahora…)

Eso ocurrió un cuarto de hora antes, ahora ambos se hallaban dentro del auto de Matsuri. El jefe de la segunda división notó que le sudaban las manos cuando se detuvo en un cruce. _"Extraño"_. Hasta ese momento había imperado el silencio. La escasez de palabras lo aturdía, sin embargo no se atrevía a romper aquella quietud, temía que se tratara de un hechizo frágil que a la menor provocación se vendría abajo. Así que Matsuri continuó mudo y los ojos negros de Furuta estuvieron fijos en él todo el camino.

…

Las luces se encendieron apenas puso un pie en el interior. Furuta entró sin vacilar, se deslizó por el apartamento como si se tratara del suyo. Miraba aquí y allá, curioseaba la decoración y soltaba comentarios ácidos sobre el posible costo de los objetos. Un florero pareció llamar particularmente su atención. Matsuri sintió que intentaría romperlo pero no lo hizo. Furuta simplemente le dio un par de golpecitos con un dedo y luego lo encaró. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban ligeramente en una tenue, seductora sonrisa. Jugaba y cada poro de su cuerpo derramaba erotismo. A Matsuri le pareció que las luces se atenuaban y Nimura… en aquel instante parecía producto de un sueño.

Apretó los labios. Las manos le cosquilleaban. Quería tocarlo. Quería asegurarse de que era real y no una ilusión vaporosa.

Furuta avanzó con suavidad sin mediar palabra. Matsuri se movió por inercia, imitando al menor. La ansiedad se apoderó de él y antes de darse cuenta había cruzado media sala. Furuta se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja, dio un paso más y estiró su brazo hasta atrapar la corbata del otro hombre. Se relamió los labios, asiéndolo hacia él con un suave tirón. Matsuri sonrió complacido. Se quitó el saco y lo arrojó sobre el enorme sofá de cuero negro que hacía las veces de cama cuando él y sus múltiples amantes no lograban llegar hasta la habitación. Reparó en aquel pensamiento, sería en verdad bueno que aquel mueble desempeñara esa misma función esa noche.

Eso sería en verdad…

En verdad...

"Nimura…"pronunció con la voz cargada de deseo. Al susodicho le hizo gracia ser llamado con tanto apetito y dejó salir una risilla sofocada. Desvió la vista brevemente, dando suaves tirones a la corbata. Cuando volvió a fijar sus ojos negros en los de Matsuri, éste se abalanzó sobre él en busca de su boca. Nimura ladeó la cabeza, rechazando el avance.

"Tranquilo, _escoria_."

" Tú, pequeño bastar-"

"Oh~, sí. Soy un bastardo, claro que lo soy. Pero tú eres un asqueroso bastardo, Matsuri-san" Furuta posó su rostro contra el pecho de Washuu y mordió uno de los botones de su camisa. Después le susurró al oído, mientras deslizaba las manos hasta la bragueta del pantalón. "Si algo ocurre… sería incesto, ¿sabes?" las palabras se deslizaron con culposo placer. La piel se le erizo, el aliento de Nimura contra su oído era como miel tibia resbalándose en su interior.

Matsuri lo empujó con suavidad para encararlo nuevamente. _Ahh_ , ese detalle en su rostro… maldita sea, lo hacía lucir tan apetecible. Refrenó el impulso por lamer el lunar bajo su ojo derecho, limitándose a sujetarle con fuerza de la cintura. Furuta emitió un débil gemido al sentir los dedos de Matsuri clavarse en su cuerpo.

"Hey, eso duele~"

"Sólo cierra la boca, Nimura"

"Qué grosero~. Alguien debe enseñarte modales..."

Le dio un fuerte tirón a la corbata, obligándolo a inclinar la cabeza. Matsuri comprendió de inmediato el significado de esa acción y sin reparos fue por los pálidos labios de Furuta. Sin embargo lo único que obtuvo en ese segundo asalto fue el aliento de Nimura contra sus lentes. Las micas empañadas lo detuvieron a milímetros de su objetivo. Furuta se rió con descaro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Le soltó la corbata, dándole un par de palmaditas en la cara. Matsuri se quitó las gafas, permitiendo que Furuta se alejara unos cuantos pasos en dirección al sofá. Entre risas logró sentarse y al poco rato se dejó caer hacia a un lado, posicionando su cabeza sobre el reposabrazos. La risa inundó la habitación como una onda expandiéndose en el agua. Matsuri lo contempló estremecerse aún de pie frente a él.

"Oh, cielos… ¿No crees que es ridículo?" Logró articular con los ojos apretados, mientras una lágrima se le deslizaba por la cara. El mayor se inclinó sobre él, privándole de una salida. La risa de Nimura se apagó abruptamente, abrió los ojos y los clavó en los del aquel hombre. Una vez más escasos centímetros los separaban, ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro. "Risible."declaró con seriedad y luego agregó con malicioso goce "Esta obsesión que tienes conmigo, ¿por qué estás tan obsesionado? Es estúpido, Matsuri-san… estúpido. Estás enfermo."

"¿No dijiste que te hacía sentir halagado?"

"Mmm~…"

Matsuri le acarició la mejilla derecha, Nimura cerró los ojos al tiempo en que ladeaba la cabeza contra la mano de Washuu.

"Dime… ¿cuántas veces fantaseaste con este momento?" preguntó divertido. Matsuri se mordió los labios y delineó la boca de Furuta con el dedo pulgar.

"… demasiadas" respondió con voz grave. Furuta lo miró con dureza y tras unos segundos de tortuosa incertidumbre, de forma inesperada, se abalanzó contra la boca del mayor. Lo besó, brusco, molesto. Washuu lo sujetó del cabello, prolongando aquel beso rabioso el tiempo suficiente para grabar en su memoria aquel instante. El sabor acre de la sangre le inundó la boca, Nimura lo había mordido. Tiró de su cabello, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás, lo oyó quejarse débilmente y luego reírse. De la boca le escurría un delgado hilo de saliva roja.

"¿Eso te pone duro? ¿Te gusta?" Matsuri frunció el entrecejo y tiró más fuerte del sedoso cabello negro."¡Ouch!"

"Parece que a ti sí te gusta."dijo antes de morderle la boca. Nimura soltó una carcajada al sentir el escozor en su labio inferior. Era un juego estúpido, carente de sentido pero le divertía. Matsuri dejó salir una risita nasal mientras Furuta luchaba por zafarse de su agarre. "¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que te gustaba rudo" tiró más fuerte, Nimura se limitó a reír en respuesta. Su risa socarrona le apuñalaba el ego y simultáneamente endurecía el palpitante bulto dentro de su pantalón. Quería doblegarlo, despojarlo de esa insolencia que despotricaba en contra suya todo el tiempo, arrancarle esa perfecta sonrisa del rostro y poner lágrimas en su lugar.

"Haha, tuve suficiente por hoy, no creo que pueda reírme más."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" cuestionó dándole un nuevo tirón de cabello, atrayéndolo hacia el frente.

"Ouch, ouch, hahahaha… Parece que alguien tiene un fetiche con el cabello." Matsuri entornó los ojos antes de repartir húmedos besos por todo su cuello. Furuta suspiró, colocando las manos en los hombros de Washuu. "Debo irme, mañana habrá muuucho trabajo."

Esta vez fue Matsuri quien se echó a reír, interrumpiendo su placentera labor.

"No, no. Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte."

"¿Noo~?, ¿en seeerio? Qué problema…"

" _Hablas como si te fueras a librar de esta_ " pensó Matsuri presionando su pelvis contra la de él.

"¡Wow! En verdad estás… ¡ah!" se rió dejando al descubierto un ligero rubor "Eso, ahh, eso se siente bien, aahh~… pero, no creo que debas hacerlo Matsuri-san."

"Necesitas dejar de hablar." Manifestó antes de atrapar sus labios. Lamió la pequeña herida en su boca, para seguidamente acariciar su lengua, succionando suavemente la punta. Furuta gimió a media voz, respondiendo con la misma intensidad, envolviendo su lengua con la suya mientras frotaba su parte baja con impaciencia. Matsuri comenzó a sentirse mareado, _ebrio_ … el sabor de Nimura, su aroma, el tacto de su piel, el sonido húmedo de aquel beso…

No podía soportarlo más, debía entrar en él, su miembro dolía a causa de la espera. Intentó bajarse el cierre pero en aquel instante Furuta le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y enredó las piernas en su cadera, produciendo una deliciosa fricción. Era evidente que Nimura pretendía que se corriera en los pantalones. Matsuri intentó deshacer la llave que le había aplicado con las extremidades inferiores, pero sus manos se desviaron a mitad de camino para masajearle el trasero. Era mejor de lo que imaginaba, firme y suave. _Oh, qué demonios_. Tenía pantalones extras en aquel sitio, además, no era el único que haría un desastre en su propia ropa, Furuta estaba medio erecto y no tardaría en venirse a ese ritmo. Pronto sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle así que rompió el beso por un par de segundos, dando unas cuantas bocanas entre jadeos. Furuta respiraba entrecortadamente también y una vez saciada la necesidad de oxígeno, se enfrascaron en un nuevo y asfixiante beso.

Y entonces un llanto estalló como una granada contra sus oídos. La atmosfera erótica se desplomó sobre él como agua fría. El llanto histérico de un bebé resonaba con intensidad. Nimura estalló en risas al tiempo en que retiraba los brazos del cuello de Matsuri y se llevaba las manos al bolsillo de su pantalón. El celular de Furuta berreaba como un bebé.

"¡Cielos!, el jefe me llama" se excusó conteniendo la risa floja "¿Diga~? Ohh, jefe ¿ocurre algo?... ¿Eh? Noo~, estaba seguro de que usted se encargaría de ese asunto… ¿en verdad? Vaya, qué mal… haha, sí, supongo que debo de… sí, sí, entiendo. ¿Ahora? Mmm~, por supuesto. Voy de inmediato." Furuta finalizó la llamada mostrando su habitual sonrisa falsa. Matsuri lo miró expectante. "Oh, parece que debo volver a las oficinas. Mi querido jefe Kaneki necesita de mis servicios~. Hahaha, ¿quién habría pensado que era responsabilidad mía hacer el reporte de-?"

"Nimura…"Matsuri apretó los dientes. Vaya hijo de perra. "Bien jugado…"

"¿Mmm?" lo miró ligeramente desconcertado, luego comprendió "¡Oh, no! Matsuri-san. Este no era el plan, lo juro."

"¿Lo encuentras divertido? ¿Provocarme hasta este punto?"

Furuta le hizo un guiño.

"Mucho…" respondió restregando su pelvis contra la suya.

"Ni se te ocurra pensar que vas a dejarme de este modo, pedazo de basura."

"Pedazo de basura, ¿eh? Vaya forma de llamar a tu crush."dejó salir una risita y con la mano izquierda lo tomó del mentón, Matsuri comenzó a moverse nuevamente, estimulando a ambos "Mmm~…ahhh…".

"Tú sólo-" la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, el panorama se volvió borroso.

"Matsuri-san..."

Escuchó la voz de Furuta llamarle con diversión. Parpadeó con fuerza, enfocando con dificultad una sonrisa burlona.

Nimura sacó la lengua y lamió la boca entreabierta de Washuu.

" _Éste_ sí que lo es…"

Después de eso todo se oscureció para el jefe de la segunda división y cayó como un saco de papas sobre Furuta, quien no tardó en estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

Si hubiese sido más atento, habría notado las miradas de complicidad entre el bartender y Nimura durante todo el tiempo que bebía su trago.

 **Fin.**

LoL, Furuta lo drogó desde el principio.

Este fic es una secuela al minicomic MatsuFuru del cumpleaños de Matsuri (no sé cuándo es su cumpleaños, por cierto) que hice recientemente. Espero que les gustara este one-shot.

Y sí, no tengo idea de si Matsuri y Furuta son hermanos o no, pero ¡rayos! La posibilidad de que Nimura sea el hijo ilegítimo de Yoshitoki de verdad me encanta x'DDD


End file.
